Be The Homestuck fandom
by friendsofshadows
Summary: A fandomstuck fanfiction, writing the story about not only our top 5 but MLP and Sonic too! Everyone else will sooner or later have a role too, all our favorite fandoms playing Sburb, could you imagine?
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1: part 1: Homestuck**

**Be The Homestuck Fandom.**

You are now The Homestuck Fandom. Why you ask? How would I know! Geez, anyway, you now are a half troll (you got the horns, the tooth, the green blood-color, etc. Just not the skin color.) Who represents what may be the weirdest and craziest fandom of all. You are now in your room, I'm sorry, your 'hive', what does _it_ look like? Well, why don't you...

**Homestuck Fandom: take a look around. **

You haven't painted your _hive _or anything, but you still don't really know which color the walls are. You just have too many posters. You have them all, all of the Homestuck posters, all of them. Well not 'all'.

You are still waiting for the last one to arrive.

But how much longer do you have to wait? You are nervously ticking your fingers on your desk in a beat that would be taken as a Doctor Who reference as you hear a 'ping' sound. What does the mean? Find out!

**Homestuck Fandom: Find out!**

The ping sound was the sound your computer makes when a chum is contacting you, stupid. You check your computer and find out that your moirail Hetalia is trying to get in touch with you.

**_landConquerer [LQ] began pestering colorfullDestroyer [CD] at 8:47 pm._**

**_[LQ]: ~Homestuck!~_**

**_[LQ]: ~you there?~_**

**_[LQ]: ~if you're not i'll just comes back later...~_**

**_[CD]: no im here hetalia_**

**_[CD]: I was just messing around a bit_**

Yeah, 'messing around'.

_**[LQ]: ~great! you need to come to the main entrance for a second if you want~**_

_**[CD]: is something wrong?**_

_**[LQ]: ~oh no, you just need to come and check something out~**_

_**landConquerer [LQ] stopped pestering colorfullDestroyer [CD] at 8:55 pm.**_

Ok, you have to admit that was a bit weird, did you say something wrong? Probably.

**Homestuck: Go to the main entrance**

You exit your room and look around. Most fandoms are in their room by now so the hallways are almost empty. Only Sonic is running around, you don't really see her you just see her run by. You know it's complicated to explain. When making your way to the main entrance you think about how sober those walls actually are, all black or gray. You should do something about it, by that you mean ask My Little Pony to paint them in an as normal way he is capable of. You can already see Hetalia waving at you from quite some distance, you walk up to him and get straight to the point.

'What is it?' you ask

'Here.' he answers as he opens the door and reveals that they're in space. Well, that wasn't a shock, you've been in space as long as you remember. With a nice view on earth. The strange thing were the meteors falling down on the planet. Out of portals if you could believe it. Well, you could, you've seen this before. Well not 'seen' but 'read'. You look at your friend.

'Have you told anyone else?' you ask again.

'No, I just saw it a moment ago.' he answered. 'What is happening? Is it bad?' he asks you.

'I am not sure.' you say and get your phone out, you need to contact your friends using Pesterchum, better make a group.

**Homestuck: Make a group chat and invite all your friends, then warn them.**

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] created #THEND at 9:17 pm.**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added landConquerer [LD] at 9:17 pm**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added universeSaver [US] at 9:18 pm**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added mysteryChooser [MC] at 9:18 pm**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added peacefullFriendship [PF] at 9:18 pm**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added gottaGofast [GG] at 9:18 pm**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] added demonicAngel [DM] at 9:25 pm**_

_**[CD]: OKAY LISTEN, THIS IS VERY URGENT AND IMPORTANT.**_

_**[DA]: what the hell is this demon**_

_**[MC]: What I want to know is what the name means. -SH**_

_**[US]: I'm with Sherlock for this one.**_

_**[GG]: he is probably just trying to be interesting leave it**_

_**[CD]: JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN.**_

_**[PF]: the f*ck**_

_**[US]: Ssh.**_

_**[CD]: THANKS, NOW, DON'T PANIC BUT I NEED YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME**_

_**[DA]: that is already enough reason to panic**_

_**[CD]: SHUT UP.**_

_**[CD]: OK FIRST THINGS FIRST I AM GONNA SEND YOU ALL A FILE AND YOU NEED TO INSTALL IT TO YOUR COMPUTER, ITS A GAME.**_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] send file 5burb-B3t4.x**_

_**[MC]: Why? What's so special about it? And why now? -SH**_

_**[CD]: I WILL EXPLAIN IT ALL LATER JUST DO WHAT I SAY FOR ONE MOTHERFUCKING TIME.**_

_**[CD]: HAVE YOU ALL DONE IT?**_

_**[DA]: not so fast**_

_**[GG]: I already opened it.**_

_**[PF]: but you're... you**_

_**[MS]: Done. -SH**_

_**[DA]: me too**_

_**[US]: H-hold on, my computer isn't as fast as you lot's.**_

_**[CD]: WE DON'T HAVE LONG.**_

_**[GG]: he's always been the slow one.**_

_**[US]: Just... Proceed, I will get it done when you're ready.**_

_**[CD]: OK, WHEN IT OPENS YOU NEED TO OPEN ANOTHER ONE. BECAUSE YOU WILL NEED TO BE BOTH SERVER OWNER AND PLAYER.**_

_**[PF]: server?**_

_**[CD]: YES, I WILL CONNECT WITH DOCTOR WHO, HE WILL CONNECT WITH SHERLOCK, HE WILL CONNECT WITH SUPERNATURAL, HE WILL CONNECT WITH MLP, HE WILL CONNECT TO SONIC, SHE WILL CONNECT WITH HETALIA WHO THEN CONNECTS WITH ME.**_

_**[GG]: i've got a better idea.**_

_**[CD]: WH4T**_

_**[GG]: I-Sherlock-Doctor**_** Who-Supernatural-Homestuck-****Hetalia-MLP-me.**

_**[CD]: NO**_

_**[DA]: yes**_

_**[CD]: WhAt?**_

_**[DA]: Im in for Sonics idea**_

_**[US]: To be honest, I am too.**_

_**[GG]: see, my idea's better.**_

_**[PF]: I think so too.**_

_**[MC]: Am I the only one? -SH**_

_**[CD]: I KNEW YOU WOULD BE WITH ME SHERLOCK. **_

_**[MC]: I think Sonic her idea is better too, I mean am I the only one noticing the lack of responses on Hetalia his part? -SH**_

_**[CD]: HOLD ON.**_

**Homestuck: Check on Hetalia.**

He is just standing, staring at the earth. When noticing you looking he points at it, at a specific place on it.

'Look,' he says 'Italia is already gone.'

He sounds sad.

'And big parts of America' pauze 'and Russia' a longer pauze 'We aren't going to get hit too are we?'

you smile at him.

'Not as long as we escape.' you say.

'How?' He asks, sounding a lot less sad already.

'You need to get to your computer, and install this.'

you give him the Sburb disk

'Okay!' He says and runs off without asking anything else.

**Homestuck: Get back to responding.**

**_[CD]: HE'S FINE._**

**_[LQ]: ~hi! Thanks for worrying about me.~_**

**_[MC]: I wasn't worried. -SH_**

**_[GG]: so we go by my plan then? Should we already start connecting?_**

**_[CD]: WHATEVER_**

**_[CD]: YOU GOT THE GAME READY DOCTOR?_**

**_[US]: As ready as it could be!_**

**_[CD]: THEN LET THE GAME BEGIN._**

**_[PF]: and may the odds be ever in your favor!_**

**Homestuck: connect with Hetalia (after you get back to your room).**

**Hetalia: connect with MLP.**

**MLP: connect with Sonic.**

**Sonic: connect with Sherlock.**

**Sherlock: connect with Doctor Who.**

**Doctor Who: connect with Supernatural.**

**Supernatural: connect with demon.**

**Everyone except Homestuck: be impressed by what you can do.**

Everyone can now move around the stuff he or she sees on his or hers screen, which is the room of their server player, amazing!

**Homestuck: Be worried.**

You are worried because of the fact that that asshole can now do... Things. Oh great, your posters are already getting off the walls, great.

**Homestuck: pester him on the matter.**

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] began pestering demonicAngel [DA] at 20:26 pm**_

_**[CD]: St0p that!**_

_**[DA]: I'm sorry for redecorating this piece of shit you call your room**_

_**[CD]: I call it my hive.**_

_**[DA]: Whatever**_

_**[DA]: what am I supposed to do anyway?**_

_**[CD]: listen,**_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! The first part of it, the second part is on its way! Thanks for leaving a review, a follow and a favorite!<strong>

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**act 1: part 1: Homestuck**

_**[CD]: what I need y0u t0 d0 is place d0wn the stuff y0u see g0ing int0 the menu, the alchemiter and stuff.**_

_**[DA]: what is this blue stone I don't need anything of?  
><strong>_

_**[CD]: 0h, h0ld 0n that'll c0me later.**_

Shit, you didn't even think about the imps. Better inform everyone.

_**colorfullDestroyed responded now to #THEND**_

_**[CD]: ThErE iS sOmEtHiNg I fOrGoT tO tElL yOu AlL.**_

_**[CD]: MoNsTeRs WiLl StArT ApPeArInG aFtEr A wHiLe**_

_**[CD]: bUt ThEy ArE eAsIlY bEaTeN**_

_**[PF]: you tell us that now?!**_

_**[GG]: Not your best move to forget that stupid.**_

_**[CD]: jUsT DoNt DiE**_

_**[MC]: You mean**_

_**[MC]: just keep**_

_**[MC]: Stayin' alive? -SH**_

_**[CD]: WhAtEvEr**_

Now back to your own big problem, Supernatural. But before you do that you better check on Hetalia first. What isn't that difficult, you just have to look at your screen, stupid.

**Homestuck: look at screen.**

As you, or atleast I, expected Hetalia is fighting imps and gaining grist like its no ones business. You actually expected that he'll at least would need your help. Though his strife specibuss 'war-kind' is way cooler than your 'hammer-kind'. Anyway, this is a good moment to place down some stuff.

**Homestuck: Select bed.**

He won't need this anymore.

**Homestuck: Place it outside.**

Oh, there goes the wall. Hetalia looks shocked, better message him.

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] started pestering landConquerer [LC] at 21:58**_

_**[CD]: DONT WORRY.**_

_**[CD]: TH4T W45 M3.**_

_[LC]:** ~ oh... ~**_

_**[CD]: 1M 5ORRY, 1LL TRY TO NOT DO TH4T 4G41N.**_

_**[LC]: ~ why are you doing that? ~  
><strong>_

_**[CD]: 1M TRY1NG TO M4K3 PL4C3 FOR SOM3 1MPORT4NT 5TUFF.**_

_**[LC]: ~ Ok! just tell me if you need me to do something! ~**_

_**[CD]: W1LL DO.  
><strong>_

_**colorfullDestroyer [CD] ceased pestering landConquerer [LQ] at 22:13**_

Okay, now.

**Homestuck: deploy Alchemiter.**

Why is his room so small?

**Homestuck: select closet.**

**Homestuck: place it outside.**

Look out for the...! Bed... Well, he won't need those anyway will he?

**Homestuck: Deploy Totem Lathe.**

Come on...

**Homestuck: Select TV**

Careful...

**Homestuck: Place it outside without destroying it.**

Aaaaaaaaand... You failed.

**Homestuck: Deploy Cruxtruder.**

That should be everything.

_**landConquerer [LC] started pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 22:26  
><strong>_

_**[LC]: ~ what is all this stuff for? ~**_

_**[CD]: D- Entering the game.**_

_**[CD]: D- And escaping this place.  
><strong>_

_**[LC]: ~ what about the others? ~**_

_**[CD]: D- Oh, don't worry I'll make sure they make it.**_

_**[LC]: ~ and what do you mean with entering the game this is all so confusing ~**_

_**[CD]: D- Just turn the wheel on the Cru%truder.**_

_**[LC]: ... **_

_**[CD]: D- The square thing with the totem looking thing on top.**_

_**[CD]: D- And wheel, that you have to turn.**_

_**[LC]: ~ the thing that is blocking the door? ~**_

_**[CD]: D- E%actly.**_

_**[LC]: ~ i'll be right back! ~**_

And there he goes, you can see him walk to the most important structure in the game. He is about to touch the wheel and...

_**demonicAngel [DA] began pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 22:39**_

_**[DA]: where do I need to place all this shit**_

_**[CD]: wherever there ii2 place.  
><strong>_

_**[DA]: you're room is already too full of shit, there is no room**_

_**[CD]: then make room!**_

_**[DA]: you are not gonna freak out or something**_

_**[CD]: ju2t do what you think ii2 nece2ary!**_

_**colorfulDestroyer [CD] ceased pestering demonicAngel [DA] at 22:43**_

You were about to get back to Hetalia when you realized what you said, _'do whatever you think ii2 nece2ary!' _And there it was, your closet, bed, posters, everything was flying around taking the walls with them. When the storm of 'shit' was finally over the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe and alchemiter started appearing. Ugh, this is why you hate this guy. And that rhymed.

_**colorfulDestroyer [CD] began pestering demonicAngel [DA] at 22:52**_

_**[CD]: and noww go minding your owwn business and don't bother me any more.**_

_**colorfulDestroyer [CD] ceased pestering demonicAngel [DA] at 22:52**_

_**demonicAngel [DA] began pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 22:53**_

_**[DA]: whatever I don't need you anyway**_

_**_**demonicAngel [DA] ceased pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 22:54**_**_

_**_**_**demonicAngel [DA] began pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 22:54**_**_**_

_**_**_**[DA]: why are we doing this exactly**_**_**_

_**_**_**[CD]: to escape the meteors obvviously**_**_**_

_**_**_**[DA]: we are dead**_**_**_

_**_**_**[CD]: ugh, after youvve made a totem and alchemited it you get an item that you need to break, that wwill transport you and your room into the game.  
><strong>_**_**_

_**_**_**[CD]: 'the game'? yes, the game wwe are playing right noww stupid.**_**_**_

_**_**_**[DA]: we are definitely dead**_**_**_

_**_**_**[CD]: Fuck you Im only telling you this because I need to  
><strong>_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**demonicAngel [DA] ceased pestering colorfulDestroyer [CD] at 23:00**_**_**_**_**_

You won't help them from now on anymore, they need to get tougher in order to win the game. And you need to have some energy left.

**Homestuck: check on Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Me again, I'm sorry for the somewhat later update. It took me forever to write this part. What I am the most worried of are the Sprites, any suggestions for that? And should I continue with Homestuck or already get into some other characters and come back to him later? What about a strife specibuss for Sonic? So many questions...<strong>

**Anyway! friendsofshadows signing off!**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me again, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, favorite... Ing? Following and reviewing. Just for... Reasons I am going to tell you that I am currently in the superwholock (Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock) fandom, the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom. Kinda in the Homestuck fandom? Let's us just say our relationship is complicated. (Facebook puns aside) I used to be in the Hetalia and Sonic fandom as well but I know near to nothing about My Little Pony, so I am sorry if I get anything wrong about him. _**

**_Wait you're still reading? Wow give yourself an applause because here I go for the third time._**

**Homestuck: Check on Hetalia.**

You are stunned. He already made a sprite! Something that looked like a weird combination between a globe and a plush. Selecting it made you know that it was named _'LithuaniaSprite'_ which was a country. What meant a character from his show. There was also a cruxite laying there. A red one. That means there will be imps with the power to... Control the world you guess? You don't know the first act was boring and confusing you don't remember much of it.

**Homestuck: tell Hetalia what to do with the cruxite.**

_**colourfullDestroyer [CD] began pestering landConquerer [LC] at 23:48**_

_**CD: Hetalia.**_

_**CD: I Need To Inform You About The Importance Of That Cruxite.**_

_**LC: ~ You mean the weird red looking thing? ~ **_

_**CD: Exactly.**_

_**CD: You Need To Place It In The Totem Lathe.**_

_**CD: Which Means The Only Thing You Haven't Used Yet That Does Not Look Like A Workbench.**_

_**LC: ~ Okay! ~**_

_**LC: ~ Oi Homestuck? I have a question... ~**_

_**CD: Yes?**_

_**LC: ~ What will happen to the other fandoms? ~  
><strong>_

_**CD: Don't Worry, They Won't Die. They Will Just Be Away From The Earth. They Will Still Be Able To Contact Us Trough PesterChum.**_

_**LC: ~ That's a relief! Thanks! ~**_

_**landConquerer [LC] has ceased pestering colorfullDestroyer [DC] at 00:02**_

For some reason all your conversations with him end up this way. You sigh. Better tell the others to not 'sprite' too powerfull things. You don't want to end up like a certain webcomic.

**Homestuck: Warn** **them.**

_**currentcolorfulDestroyer [CCD] began responding to #THEND now.**_

_**CCD: uHH, lISTEN, tHIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. **_

_**CCD: SO MAYBE A LESS ANNOYING QUIRK IS NEEDED.**_

_**CDA: Ugh, what is it this time?  
><strong>_

_**CCD: SHUT UP!**_

_**CCD: ILL COME BACK TO YOU LATER.**_

_**CCD: ANYWAY,**_

_**CMC: I think this has some importance. Monsters has already started appearing here. -SH**_

_**CCD: WHAT?! WHAT FOR SORT?**_

_**CMC: Just weird looking completely black monsters, it's hard to describe it's nothing like anything I've seen before. They are easy to defeat though. -SH**_

_**CCD: IMPS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP YET. BUT AS LONG AS IT ISN'T A BIG THREAT IT MUST BE OKAY.**_

_**CCD: ANYWAY, WHAT I WANTED TO SAY.**_

_**CPF: Oh hello everypony! How are you all today?**_

_**CCD: SHUT UP.**_

_**CGG: Don't talk to him like that! Only I can do that!**_

_**CCD: JUST LET ME...**_

_**CLC: ~ Yeah let Homestuck say what he needs to say! ~**_

_**CCD: ...**_

_**CGG: ...**_

_**CPF: ...**_

_**CMC: ...**_

_**CUS: ...**_

_**CDA: ...**_

_**CCD: ANYWAY...**_

_**Future mysteryChooser [FMC] will respond to #THEND at ?:?**_

_**FMC: What? -SH**_

_**FMC: I remember this. -SH**_

_**FMC: To hell with this thing, I give up. -SH**_

_**Future mysteryChooser [FMC] will ban himself from responding to #THEND at ?:?**_

_**CCD: STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME!**_

_**CMC: Wait, I didn't type that. -SH**_

_**CCD: SHUT THE FUCK UP.**_

_**CUS: Was that future you?**_

_**CCD: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_**CCD: THE AMOUNT OF HATE RIGHT NOW.**_

_**CGG: Doc, youre a time traveler, explain?**_

_**CCD: FUCK THIS.**_

_**Current colorfulDestroyer [CCD] banned himself from responding to #THEND at 00:13**_

Fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it. You don't even care if they make an overpowered sprite anymore. They can all just go fuck themselves. You will now proceed to make your sprite and MAYBE IF HE'S LUCKY help Hetalia a little bit. You need to get your own things sorted out now, making a Sprite to begin with. You open the top of the cruxtruder by turning the wheel at the side causing a green light source to come out. What to throw in it? You collect one of your posters on the floor and throw it in, what is the worst that could happen? Your sprite turning into the character that was one the poster. Kanaya. You sigh, fucking great.

**KanayaSprite: talk.**

You jump up when the sprite begins to talk. 'Boy.' It says 'Are You Doing What Me Being Here Suggests You Are?'

**Homestuck: answer.**

'Uhm... I think...' Like every fandom it is for not only for you a great honor to meet one of your characters. You hoped to once be able to talk to them and tell them how much you love them. This is just not quite the situation you expected it to be in.

She starts talking again. 'While It Is Very Unlikely That You Will Survive This I Will Surely Do My Best To Assist You To The Best Of My Abilities.'

**KanayaSprite: hand him the necklace.**

Your Sprite is holding something out to you. Is this what you think it is? Oh god. You try your best not to scream like a japanese school girl and take it from her.

'This...' She begins but you immediately interrupt her.

'Yes yes I know what it is for!' You quickly put it in your specibuss, bursting with excitement.

She continues as if she hadn't heard you. 'You Should Check On Your Friend, The One With The Curl.'

Hetalia, Good idea.

**Homestuck: Check on Hetalia.**

_**colorfulDestroyer [CD] began pestering landConquerer [LQ] at 00:19**_

_**[CD]: Hetalia?**_

* * *

><p><strong>SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. You seem to love it, so I give you more! Don't worry, I am planning to include the other fandoms a lot more in future chapters. Oh, and sorry if you find my chapters too short or the updates too slow. Let me know if you do! BUH-BYE. <strong>


End file.
